


Goddamn Crime

by jaydronicuh



Series: I'm obsessed with the Heathers reboot- [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Based on Heathers, Cousins, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heather Chandler Lives, Heathers Spoilers, Horny Teenagers, JD and Heather Duke are cousins stfu, Jason "J. D." Dean Loves Veronica Sawyer, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Murder, Non-Graphic Smut, Prom, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydronicuh/pseuds/jaydronicuh
Summary: (ONE SHOTS HEAVILY BASED ON THE HEATHERS TV REBOOT)This book contains:- rewritings of scenes from the Heathers TV reboot- one shots that of my own- a shit load of reboot Jdronica, so bewareNONE OF THESE ARE CONNECTED TO YAMATW! THESE ARE ALL JUST ONE SHOTS!ALL ONE SHOTS ARE GOING OFF OF THE HEATHERS TV REBOOT, SO DONT EXPECT THESE TO BE ANY SIMILAR TO THE MOVIE OR MUSICAL!Face-claims for this are just the actors in the show!! Google up the cast if ya dont know- rdtfhyujkilAnd finally, a lot of these are gonna be based on Jdronica- SO... :)
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Heather Duke, Jason "J. D." Dean & Jason "J. D." Dean's Mother, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Veronica Sawyer & Veronica Sawyer's Father & Veronica Sawyer's Mother
Series: I'm obsessed with the Heathers reboot- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994431
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome

(ONE SHOTS HEAVILY BASED ON THE HEATHERS TV REBOOT)

This book contains:

\- rewritings of scenes from the Heathers TV reboot

\- one shots that of my own - a shit load of reboot Jdronica, so beware

ALL ONE SHOTS ARE CONNECTED TO MY ORIGINAL FANFICTION, 'You And Me Against The World'', SO GO CHECK THAT OUT!!

ALL ONE SHOTS ARE GOING OFF OF THE HEATHERS TV REBOOT, SO DONT EXPECT THESE TO BE ANY SIMILAR TO THE MOVIE OR MUSICAL!

Face-claims for this are just the actors in the show!! Google up the cast if ya dont know- rdtfhyujkil

And finally, a lot of these are gonna be based on Jdronica- SO... :)


	2. 18's A Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a party to celebrate her 18th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,> oneshot #1
> 
> Sorry if you find some mistakes in this- I didnt bother to proof read, cause i just wanted to post it frgthuj

(November 14th, 2018... The Sawyer Residence)

Veronica Sawyer made her way through her house, trying to get through the crowd of people. She didn't intend for this birthday party to be anywhere as big as this... not at all, really. She only wanted it to just be her, Heather Duke, Heather Chandler, JD, and Betty... not half of Westerberg.

But, according to Heather Duke, it was best to let her and Chandler invite a shit load of people to make it a proper party. Veronica simply rolled her eyes at that, doubting that they'll actually go through with it, but now that she had to deal with half of Westerburg's population in her home, she regretted not pushing further, begging them not to make the party this chaotic. She just hoped JD would still come, even after she told him about Duke and Chandler practically hijacking the party...

But knowing JD, the same guy who ditched Heather McNamara's funeral, she expected him not to come.

Veronica plopped her body down onto her living room couch, which was right at the front door, and watched the time on her phone switch from 10:29 to 10:30. She held her drink in her hand, slowly sipping on it. That was until she was interrupted by the two Heathers.

"Veronica!" Heather Duke laughed, as she and Heather Chandler sat down on either side of the brand new 18-year-old girl.

"So... How do you like the party?" Chandler asked Veronica, nudging her with her elbow. Veronica shrugged and frowned a little. Honestly, she hated it. But she couldn't say it to Heather's face, because they did work hard on it.

"I don't know... I just- I just wanted it to be us three and JD... Not- The entire school." She answered the question, and that made the two Heathers frown. Heather Duke then spoke again. "Ohmygod, Veronica- I thought you'd ghost him by now..."

"What? No! We just became official like a week and a half ago! No way..."

"Official as in...?" Chandler raised an eyebrow, and Duke informed her on what Veronica meant.

"They finally put a title on their relationship... Went from fuck-buds to boyfriend-girlfriend." Heather Duke explained and that made Veronica nudge her with her elbow, while Chandler whispered an "Oh."

"We weren't fuck-buds!" Veronica frowned, and Duke raised her eyebrow. "Uhm- Yeah, you kinda were- All you guys ever really did was fuck- Shit, does that kid even have the guts to properly fuck you, or does he just let you do all of the work? Anyways, you guys went on like- what? One-two dates?" Heather Chandler said, and Veronica rolled her eyes, ignoring her remarks on her and JD's sex life.

"Besides, where even is he?" Duke asked, then paused. "Ohhh- You know what? I bet he probably ditched, just like how he didn't go to Heather Mac's funeral. I wouldn't be surprised." She chuckled.

And just as Heather finished speaking, JD walked in through the front door with a tiny box in hand. Veronica turned her head to see JD looking down at her, and she stood up to greet him. "You made it!" She smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

He let out a small chuckle and then muttered something to her. "Yeah, took a bit to convince my dad to let me go out... I swear to fucking god, that man's convinced himself that I had something to do with Ram's suicide-" He did have something to do with his suicide, but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone but Veronica. "I can only stay for so long- I gotta go in about 40 minutes." He added, frowning a little. She just grabbed his hand though, and looked into his eyes.

"Aww... Well, at least you're here.." She said, before speaking yet again. "Say, how about we spend that time up in my room? Where it's quieter?" She suggested with her voice in a whisper. He nodded, and let her drag him up to her room, brining the small box with him.

They eventually arrived to the blue-light room, and they both sat down at the end of her bed. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before JD finally spoke.

"I uhm... I got you something." He told her, handing her the box he had brought with him. She shifted her view from the box to her boyfriend, giving him a small smile. "You didn't have to-"

"Hey, 18's a big deal." He said, and she smiled wider. And then she opened the box, to find... a red scrunchy. She was confused at first, but then JD explained.

"It was my mother's... She was obsessed with that thing, and she gave it to me the night she died... She wanted me to give it to someone special." He told her, and she continued with smiling at him, before her face dropped. "... JD... I love it, but... This is important to you... I can't take it-" She refused, giving him back the box. But he just pushed it back over to her. "No... I want you to have it... I don't think there will ever be anyone as special as you in my life... No one worthy of having this." He insisted, and that was just enough for Veronica to finally give up and accept it.

She smiled yet again. "Okay." She whispered, before sliding the scrunchy onto her wrist.

"Now... That we've gotten that out of the way." JD muttered, looking down at his lap. He didn't know what he was getting to, but Veronica decided for him and placed a kiss on his lips.

He kissed back, but whenever she pulled away, he noticed her looking him up and down. She kissed him again, climbed onto his lap, and started pulling off his jacket a little bit into the kiss. But when she started taking his jacket off, he pulled away. "Wait- Right now?" He was asking, making sure she _really_ wanted to have sex at her party. She nodded, kissing him deeply again. "I wanna enjoy at least something tonight." She told him in between kisses, and he nodded.

He didn't want to ruin the mood by refusing to have sex, so he went with it. Besides, it was her birthday, and he wanted her to have a good night. He allowed her to take off his jacket, and they continued making out.

Within that time, Veronica pulled down the top part of her dress, revealing her bra, and JD's jeans became undone. But unfortunately for them, they had to yet again quit, this time due to someone to come into her bedroom.

"Veronica, get off your psychotic boyfriend's dick, and come enjoy your party." Heather Duke rolled her eyes, getting their attention.

"Shit~" JD muttered as Veronica quickly fell off of JD, pulling her dress back up and over her shoulders. JD hastily buttoned his jeans back up, reaching for his belt which was thrown on the floor earlier. Veronica sat down next to JD on her bed, JD sitting up, while Veronica sat legs crossed, her back slouched. "Heather..." She whined, looking up at the two girls.

Heather and Heather just ignored her, before something caught there eyes. Chandler approached Veronica, and once she got to the girl, she held up Veronica's right arm, which the scrunchy that JD gave her was on. "What's this?" She asked, and Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"What? My arm?" She asked, confused, but Chandler shook her head. "No, the scrunchy." She corrected her, and Veronica narrowed her eyes at her.

"JD gave it to me."

"Well, JD. You gotta learn how to give a proper birthday present- A scrunchy isn't going to work!" Duke told JD, and that made both JD and Veronica roll their eyes. "It was my mothers, so shut up." JD groaned, already tired of their shit. "Of course it was your mother's." Duke rolled her eyes, "God, you sound like an 8 year old-"

"C'mon, Veronica. Let's just get back to the party-"

"Just get out, Heather. It's my birthday, so let me spend my time how I want." Veronica whined, falling back down onto her bed. 

Both of the Heathers groaned, before one left the room. "Okay, fine- Have fun sucking his cock. We'll be downstairs." The remaining Heather crossed her arms, and then finally left, slamming the bedroom door shut.

Veronica whined a little, and JD looked over at her. "Hey..." He whispered, and she turned her head to look at him. "Hi..." She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back at her. She took his hand, and pulled him down to lay next to her. The two were silent for a bit, until Veronica finally said something.

"Y'know... You never told me when your birthday is..." She giggled, and JD shrugged. "Well, do you want to know?" He asked, and she immediately nodded. "Mhm!"

JD took a second to respond, but he answered with, "January 23rd, 2001" He answered, and she smiled. She didn't say anything after that for a second.

Then she let out a laugh. "HA! I didn't know you were younger than me-!" She laughed, and JD's eyes widened. He quickly did the math in his head, before letting out a small whine.

He frowned. "Shit!" JD pouted. "Only by a few months!" He defended himself, biting his lip. Veronica just had a small smile on her face as she held onto JD's arm.

She surely wasn't used to being the older one in the relationship, as her previous serious boyfriend was an entire year and a half older than her. But hey, at least this was going to be something different.

"This'll be fun..." She giggled yet again, and that made JD raise an eyebrow. "Uhm... What do you mean by that?" He asked, looking over at her. Veronica paused for a second, and shrugged. "Oh- uh... never mind. Sorry." She quickly said, before putting her head on his shoulder.

They got quiet again as they both looked at each other, JD playing with her shoulder-length blonde hair. They were in love, and no one could tell them otherwise, and that it was just 'infatuation'. They knew they loved each other. Sure, they also hated each other with every fiber of their being, but they couldn't imagine life without one another. They were perfect for each other.

Well, there was something about Veronica that would make them the ultimate match, but she wasn't ready to tell JD about it. Currently, he just thought of the innocent popular girl who did nothing wrong in her life, but boy did he think wrong.

Veronica then kissed him, him kissing back immediately. They made out for a couple minutes, with Veronica climbing back onto his lap, his hands going on her waist. She pulled off his top, and that made him pull away again. "You know, I gotta go soon-" He reminded her, and she nodded. "I know. Let's make this quick, then." She kissed him yet again.

To save time, she just pulled off her underwear from underneath her skirt, and undid his jeans.

Soon enough, there was moaning coming from Veronica's room. Thankfully, almost everyone had left as it was getting late into the night, and really the only people left in her house was the two Heathers, who had to listen to Veronica's moaning.

They eventually stopped, and JD pulled his shirt back onto his torso, buttoning and zipping up his jeans, and putting back on his belt. Veronica put her underwear back on, kissed JD goodbye, and then he left. He hated leaving so soon after having sex, especially leaving so soon after just arriving, but he most definitely didn't want to get grounded.

Veronica headed downstairs with JD to take him to the door, and when he finally left, she turned to see Heather and Heather sitting on her living room couch. "Didn't think of him as the 'smash and dash' kind of guy." Duke chuckled, and Veronica rolled her eyes.

The three girls spoke to each other as they watched the guests leave. Veronica hated how this night went, and like usual, JD was the one to make it even a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy~ Hope you enjoyed...
> 
> It would be great if you left kudos, and hey, if you're excited for more oneshots, why not bookmark this? >:)
> 
> See ya next time.


End file.
